Green eyed monster
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Sandra laughed watching as he walked away toward the kitchen and thinking that once in a while I little bit of jealousy wasn't such a bad thing after all.


**Green eyed monster**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own New Tricks or any of the characters sadly :(

**Pairing**: Sandra/Gerry

**Episode**: 09/04: The girl who lived

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Sandra laughed watching as he walked away toward the kitchen and thinking that once in a while I little bit of jealousy wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Authors note:** I sat down to write this planning a light fluffy bit of Friday evening entertainment and it got away from me, thankfully it's still only a one shot (you'd be amazed how often in the past I've sat down to write something short that has ended up a 10 chapter, 20,000 word epic!) but it's about 3 times as long as I intended it and not nearly as light hearted. Anyway usual warnings apply rated M for language and sexual content so stop now if you're too young or it's not your sort of story otherwise enjoy and reviews would be lovely. Also they lay in an unpublished folder for ages until I finally gave in to "gentle" pressure and posted it!

"Sandra!" Gerry called closing the door of her flat quietly behind him. He knew she was at home; she'd finally lost patience with the tension between Brian and Steve in the office an hour before and announced that she was going to drown her sorrows in a hot bath and a bottle of wine. He'd taken the chance that her assertion that she didn't want to see or hear from any of them before morning unless there was a major break in the case didn't include him but he knew it was just as likely that it did.

Hearing the gentle sloshing of water from the bathroom he smiled tapping the door lightly before repeating her name.

"I'm not here." Sandra replied taking another sip of the large glass of wine she'd poured only 10 minutes before and was determined to enjoy in peace. "Didn't I make it clear enough earlier that I wanted to be left alone tonight!"

"Yeah, well yeah you did but I didn't think that meant me." Gerry replied making her smile at the hurt, childlike edge to his voice. "I thought I'd make you dinner. I brought food, I remember the last time I tried to just whip something up from the contents of your cupboards it wasn't pretty."

"You mean the dinner you were supposed to be making for me last night." She continued with a heavy sigh. She'd been looking forward to some time alone with him the previous evening, things had been insane since Jack left and she was still confused and more than a little hurt by the way he'd just disappeared with only a day's notice. Gerry had promised her that they would spend some time together and he'd listen and make her feel better about it then he'd ditched her in favour of a night in the pub with someone he'd only known for a few hours. Not only that but he'd spent all of today being completely useless he was so hung over and now she just didn't think she could relax enough to forgive and forget so quickly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Gerry sighed realising that he was still in a whole heap of trouble when he'd really hoped his constant apologies throughout the day had saved him. "Can I come in?"

"I'm in the bath Gerry."

"Well there nothing in there that I haven't seen before in and out of water you know." He replied trying to keep the amusement out of his voice, he knew she was punishing him but right now he was finding it hard not to find her petulance hilarious.

"Yeah but maybe after the last 24 hours I've decided your privileges are suspended when it comes to seeing me any way but fully clothed." Sandra smiled, knowing that he would hate any idea that she might start to keep him at arm's length.

"Sandra stop it I've said sorry twenty times today let me come in."

"Fine come in then" she sighed laughing as he peeked his head round the door before coming fully into the room, sitting on the edge of the bath and leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips.

"God you're beautiful." Gerry whispered taking in the view in front of him and sighing with contentment as she smiled broadly at him. He loved the way she gathered her hair up while she was taking a bath and the way there were always stray tendrils that escaped and fell around her face. He loved how the bubbles she'd filled the bath with gave tantalising glimpses of her body that he adored so much and how her eyes seemed to glisten in the steam in the room.

"You're biased." Sandra smiled feeling the last of the days tension melt as she watched him shrug his shoulders and shake his head at the same time.

"Damn right I am but you weren't in the pub last night listening to Steve talk about how hot you are if you had been you'd know I'm not the only one how things you're gorgeous."

"What?" She asked, the note of indignation in her tone making him laugh again. "What did he say? Never mind that what exactly makes him think he has the right to make any comment about my attractiveness or otherwise, he's only known us for 5 minutes. God men like that make me so ma..."

"Wow girl!" Gerry interrupted wishing that he'd not opened his mouth as her irritation became blatantly obvious in the fire that now danced across her crystal blue eyes. "You're supposed to be relaxing not blowing a gasket we'll discuss how much of a tosser Steve is over dinner for now enjoy your bath I'm going to cook. Then we'll talk, then if you've forgiven me maybe I'll remind you why you picked me of all the guys you could have had, after all if I'm going to have competition I need to make sure you don't forget why we're so good together!"

"Competition? Gerry you can't seriously..." Sandra began before he silenced her with another kiss and disappeared out the bathroom door leaving her staring at the space he had left wondering what the hell he meant by that comment.

=============================================================================

Half an hour later, feeling relaxed from her bath but still confused by the end of their conversation Sandra stood at the small archway that lead from her living room to her kitchen watching as Gerry moved around the room throwing vegetables , prawns and a collection of spices into a bowl to marinade. He hadn't noticed her yet she knew that and she revelled in the moment to just observe him. Nine years they'd spent day in day out working together and it had taken them eight of those years to both realise then both admit that they wanted more. Now though she couldn't imagine her life going back to how it had been before, he was as much a part of her as anyone she'd ever known and she thought he knew that but now the flippant comment about competition made her wonder if he truly did.

"Hey, dinner in 10 minutes gorgeous." Gerry smiled as he turned and caught a glimpse of her watching him before taking the wine glass from her hand and refilling it as she sat at the breakfast bar.

"So, this thing with Steve, tell me more." She smiled trying to keep her tone light as he sighed and she knew he was wishing he'd not mentioned anything in the first place. "Tell me what he said Gerry. What he said exactly!" She added using the sort of no nonsense tone she normally reserved for the office.

"It was nothing Sandra he was just asking about the team and he commented that you were ..."

"Spit it out Standing"

"I think his exact words were "a bit of alright" but remember I was already half smashed." Gerry replied trying to sound relaxed and like it hadn't bothered him when in truth he'd wanted to flatten the other man before pointing out that Sandra was more than "a bit of alright" and she was in love with him so back off.

"And what did you say? You didn't tell him about..."

"No of course I didn't I said I was smashed I didn't say I was suicidal" Gerry sighed really regretting mentioning the conversation from the previous evening at all. Normally he'd have known better but he let the pangs of jealousy he'd been feeling all day take over his common sense. "I just told him not to go there; I think he got the message."

"God I hate men who walk into a room and pay more attention to what a woman looks like than what comes out of her mouth. Bastard I mean who exactly does he think he is he swans in here..."

"He swans in here and see's exactly what any man would see, and what they all do Sandra." Gerry interrupted standing behind her and enclosing her waist with his arms as he reined gentle kisses on her neck. "He sees a beautiful, capable, blindingly smart woman who is also the sexiest thing on two legs and he notices just like every other guy who walks into our office. It's time you started seeing what everyone else sees. Do you think it was easy for me to hear him talk about you like that? Do you think it's easy for me to work with you every day and watch everyone from suspects to other officers eye you up when I know exactly what's going through their minds? Now he's here all the time messing around in the unit, working with you and well maybe you..."

"Shut up Gerry." Sandra interrupted sternly irritation rising in her chest as she turned on the chair and stared into his eyes her anger only increasing when she saw that he was serious. "What exactly do you take me for? I thought you knew that as far as I'm concerned this is it, you and me, do you really think I'd throw this all away because some cocky Scottish git turns up leering after me and driving us all nuts? What makes you think I'd ever want him or anyone else when I have you? Do you think I'm that stupid? Or is it just that you think I'm that easy, that all it takes to get into my bed is to pay me a few smarmy compliments and bingo you're in there?"

"Sandra, what the hell..." Gerry gasped as she pushed him away and stormed through the archway pacing back and forward in front of the sofa and taking a gulp of the wine sloshing in the glass in her hand.

"I really thought you knew me better than that, what have we been doing for the last year? I thought this was serious, we were serious, but clearly you think I'm just here for company and a regular shag until someone better comes along. Jesus talk about a wake-up call. How could I….."

"Now you shut up!" Gerry shouted the level of his voice stunning her into silence as she glared at him anger still evident in her eyes. "Where has this come from? Easy? I've never met anyone in my life less easy that you in every sense of the word. I was jealous, I get jealous ok, look at yourself and look at me. There are days when we're in work and I am watching you kick ass and think what did I ever do to deserve to have you love me and what right do I have to think it will last? This is me we're talking about Sandra, three failed marriages and a string of fucking awful relationships in between."

"And I've got a great track record." Sandra spat back no longer sure why they were arguing but completely unable to stop herself from hitting back. "You've been around for the last decade or so right? You've watched me fall flat on my face time and again do you think I don't worry about fucking this up? And another thing if you want to talk about jealous Gerry have a look at your own past history, this string of disastrous relationships you're talking about, all those women. Think about it for one second, they were all younger than me, prettier than me and certainly in better shape than me so don't you think that I get jealous when we walk into a room and it's just expected that you're going to flirt with the youngest, prettiest girl there? Jealousy works both ways the difference is I try damn hard to put it to one side and tell myself that you are with me because that's where you want to be but that doesn't mean I don't lie awake sometimes wondering if all it will take is for the right girl to come along for you to kick me into touch and leave me devastated because I can't imagine my life without you. So before you...well before you start accusing ..."

The words caught in her throat as she felt tears of frustration and pain she hoped she'd never feel for real roll down her cheeks. How was he able to make her feel like this, like without him the world would fall apart? She'd spent her entire life not letting anyone get this close how the hell had she let it happen now. Sandra Pullman relied on no one. Everyone knew that except now she did and she wasn't sure if she was comforted or terrified by it.

"Sshhhh." Gerry whispered taking her in his arms and feeling her tense instinctively. He'd learnt over time not to take this hardening at a rejection, he knew what she was like when she was scared and upset and it was his job to put a stop to this stupid argument now. Resting his hand under her chin and titled her head so she had no choice but to look at him. "Don't cry please, look this is ridiculous we're arguing because we are both as scared as each other that this is going to end so maybe it's time we just decided that it's not going to, that it doesn't matter who's out there for us there's just this, each other, ok?"

Smiling as she nodded and rested her arms round his neck she kissing him with a gentle passion that said more than any more words could.

"And as for all those "girls" you're talking about let me out your mind at rest once and for all. They may have been younger than you, that's just numbers Sandra, but I can tell you now none of them were prettier, or sexier or in better shape than you are. Not only that but none of them made me feel the way you do, they never challenged me like you do and they never made me want them more than air by just walking into a room. You hear me? Am I getting through?" He asked feeling all the blood in his body rush straight to is dick as she smiled seductively and nodded.

"If I have that effect just by being in the same room it much be killing you right now to have me this close." Sandra teased no longer caring about anyone else or about dinner, or even about talking anymore. She knew exactly what he meant, he could make her desperate for him with nothing but a glance and right now she was so ready for him it was making her knees weak. She wanted him. Now!

Taking back control, needing that as much as she needed him, she smiled at the shock on his face as she pushed him back onto the sofa making short work of his trousers and boxers leaving him half naked in front of her his excitement as obvious as hers.

"You drive me crazy you know that don't you?" She muttered desire dripping from her words as he pulled her cotton sleep shirt over her head and she threw her head back moaning loudly as he caressed her breasts capturing first one nipple and then the other between his teeth.

"The feeling's mutual." Gerry muttered trying to regain control if the situation and flip her onto the sofa while she was distracted adding his shirt to the growing pile of clothes on the floor, then groaning as she shook her head firmly. "Sandra I've been thinking about this since last night come on I want to make love to you I told you I want to remind you how good we are together. Play nice!"

"Later." Sandra whispered reaching between them and taking his length in her hand, positioning herself over him before sinking on to him feeling the satisfaction of the way he filled her. "I want you to make love to me too, later, for now I want to remind you that in spite of being able to give them a decade or two I can still fuck you as hard as any of those girls you used to be with."

Taken aback by her choice of words he briefly considered making her stop, reminding her that they had had that conversation and it was over, that she didn't have anything to prove but he knew it would be pointless. He knew what she wanted, what she needed from him right now and as she began moving sliding almost completely off him before impaling herself on him again all thoughts of resistance were blown from his mind and all he could focus on was her. Gripping her hips tightly he rose off the sofa moving with her as her cries became louder and her nails dug into his shoulders.

"God Sandra don't stop, so good." He muttered letting his hands slip up her sides caressing her breasts showering her neck with hot kisses as her head fell back. "That's it baby let go."

Feeling her body tremble, the hot waves of pleasure tumbling through her like a tidal wave, Sandra gave up burying her head in his shoulder as he help her tighter rising off the sofa and slamming into her a final time as he followed her.

"Don't…ever….doubt how much I love you or think that you could ever have competition understood?" She whispered resting her forehead against his as he smiled at her.

"I won't if you won't." Gerry smiled kissing her again as he eased her onto the sofa. "Now I'm going to make dinner then I think you promised me that I could repeat that only lots slower later so you best eat plenty you're going to need all the energy you can get."

"I don't doubt it." Sandra laughed watching as he walked away toward the kitchen and thinking that once in a while I little bit of jealousy wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
